The Heart Of A Simpson
by christian95
Summary: A/N: I have always wanted to write a Simpsons fanfic I just never found the time and I somehow started shipping Nikki x Lisa. Nikki being from the episode Stealing First Base well I really liked her character so this came to being. Summary: Many years have passed since Nikki and Bart broke up, and Nikki has moved on to the one person no one would expect...Lisa Simpson.


**So this is my first Simpsons Story and Surprise, Surprise it's a Yuri which I have been finding myself writing a lot of mainly because lesbians are amazing and awesome. As are bisexuals and hell the whole LGBT community is the greatest and I am a proud bisexual with many lesbian friends so it balances itself out, plus I am such a big Simpsons fan I have been watching it my whole life and so it is a big part of who I am and my love for it will never fade. Also the pairing in this is unusual to possibly crack, it's Nikki who was in the episode Stealing First Base which was in Season 21 episode 15 and Lisa Simpson who of course is one of the main characters of the show, so pretty much a crack to unusual pairing which I am also a fan of so lots of different elements of love put into this story. And I just hope the fans enjoy and love it too so here it is….**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**:::Springfield High School, Springfield Usa-1:26:::**

The hallways of Springfield High School, fill with various voices footsteps and lockers slamming.

Meanwhile one student, a purple haired with messy hair tied with a bow. At the top opens her locker and starts to put her geography books into the locker, when suddenly a young teen with blonde spikey hair approaches from behind her.

When suddenly the young blonde teen pokes a pen into the purple haired girls back.

"Give me, all your money." Says Bart in a mock deep voice.

"Knock it off dillweed, I know it's you." Says Nikki with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Aye Caramba! And I was so sure I would get you this time." Says Bart in slight frustration.

"Sorry to burst your bubble slick, but you just aren't as good as you think you are." Says Nikki sarcastically yet cockily with a sly smile as she slams her lockers closed.

"Eh, eat my shorts." Retorts Bart sarcastically with a smirk.

"No thanks, I would rather not taste the smell of sweat and regret." Responds Nikki sarcastically with a smirk.

"More like sweat, and romance If you know what I mean." Says Bart with a sly smile and a wag of his eye brows.

Nikki reaches over, and punches Bart in the arm.

"Loser." Says Nikki with a smirk on her face

"I would say you know you love it, but then I would just sound stupid. And stupid I am not but still not an eggheaded nerd." Says Bart sarcastically yet cockily with a grin.

"Ah huh, coming from the biggest radioactive man fan in all of Springfield. Besides well Milhouse of course." Says Nikki in a mock disbelieving tone with a sly smile

"Hey, is it my fault radioactive man is so awesome." Says Bart happily with a smile.

Plus the Christopher Nolan Radioactive Man, took things to a whole new level." Exclaims Bart with a smirk.

"Oh really?, did you take Milhouse to those movies. Because you know you two make an adorable couple." Teases Nikki with a grin.

"No way man, me and Milhouse no offense to gays. Or anything but no just bleh no." says Bart in an uncomfortable manner.

"Come on, Barto got something to come out about?" teases Nikki with a sly smile.

Bart then shoves Nikki.

"Cut it out, your giving me some really uncomfortable vibes here." Says Bart uncomfortably.

"Alright, sheesh cry baby calm your tits." Says Nikki jokingly with a smirk.

"Hey guys wait up!" says a slightly nasally voice from behind, Bart and Nikki.

Milhouse then runs over to Bart and Nikki, and walks next to them.

"Hey Milhouse, what's up man." Says Bart with a smile as he and Milhouse fist bump.

"Nothing much, my mom dropped me off and just had to go to the nurse's office to get my inhaler." Says Milhouse in a breath less manner.

"Seriously Milhouse, use the inhaler we really don't need you to die right here." Says Nikki simply as she walks to her class room.

"Alright." Says Milhouse as he shakes up his inhaler, and uses it.

"Better?" asks Bart curiously.

"Much better." Says Milhouse happily with a smile.

"Seriously, just kiss already." Says Nikki sarcastically with a smile

Earning her a nudge on the shoulder from Bart.

"Hey, I am just thinking what everybody else is thinking." Says Nikki with a shrug

Suddenly Nikki stops in her tracks, seeing the girl of her affections loading her books into her backpack.

_~Lisa Simpson, the girl I have liked since elementary and the sister of my best friend. Every time I see her my heart races a mile a minute, my palms get sweaty and my knees get weak and I just can't keep my eyes off of her. It's like the world disappears around me and all I see is her although she just knows me as Bart's ex-girlfriend slash new best friend, but one day I know she will be mine I just have to try and win her heart I mean if I could win Bart's I can certainly win hers~ thinks Nikki to herself as she observes Lisa from across the hall. _

"Hey Bart, I will be right back I have some business to attend to." Says Nikki with a smirk as she walks towards Lisa.

"What business….?" Begins Bart before cutting off upon seeing Nikki walking towards Lisa.

"Oh boy, this again." Says Bart with a roll of his eyes

"What, again Bart?" Asks Milhouse curiously.

Bart then points in the direction, of Nikki approaching Lisa.

"Oh, Nikki is trying to make a move again." Says Milhouse simply with a slight smile.

Bart then punches Milhouse in the arm.

"Shut it dude, I don't want to hear about my ex trying to get some from my sis." Says Bart with a huff of annoyance.

"I didn't say getting some." Says Milhouse with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Do you want a knuckle sandwich man?" says Bart in a threating manner with a raise of his fist.

"No, not really." Says Milhouse backing off a bit.

"If you want to keep it that way, don't say things like that again." Says Bart calmly as he and Milhouse begin walking a away.

"Hey Lisa." Says Nikki with a smirk.

"Hey Nikki." Replies Lisa politely with a warm smile.

"So what are you up to?" asks Nikki curiously.

"Oh, nothing just gathering my books together I have to make sure they are all organized. Or if not they could get all mixed up." Says Lisa simply with a slight smile as she organizes her books

"Oh that's cool." Says Nikki as she rocks back on her heel.

"So I was wondering, what you were doing this weekend." Asks Nikki curiously.

"Oh probably figuring out, the dynamics of quantum psychics why do you ask?" wonders Lisa curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well I was wondering, if maybe you were wanting to go see a movie maybe hang out a bit." Asks Nikki curiously.

"Oh." Replies Lisa as she stares at her feet and fights to hide her blush.

"So what do you say gorgeous?" asks Nikki cockily with a sly grin.

"I don't know I might be really busy, I am sorry." Replies Lisa sadly with a frown.

"Oh okay, well then I guess…..see you around." Says Nikki disappointment evident in her voice as she walks away from Lisa.

Nikki then hears the bell ring, and begins heading towards her class as she stares at Lisa.

_~All I need is just one chance, to show you how much I care….~ thinks Nikki to herself as she stares at Lisa for a few moments before heading inside her classroom._

* * *

**:::To Be Continued in Chapter 2:::**


End file.
